Introduction! The Violet Dragon Greets The Lady
Delores felt uneasy as she traversed the seemingly endless halls of Nidavellir, fearing for her own well-being as it felt like the roof was gonna collapse over her at any given moment. The corridors of the construction felt endless, or maybe that could be attributed to the possibility of her walking in circles, a possibility she slowly began to consider a certainty. Delores had only been a part of the guild of Dragon Gunfire for a mere two days, and that did not help her sense of direction. What's more, beyond the frightening reality of being underground, she also felt ever so uneasy for being alone around here. She felt desperate for some company to the point where she would feel content with claiming a scurrying rat for companionship. If the girl continued her walking for a few more doors, she would come to notice that one of her left side was slightly adjacent, and the sounds of a sparring match could be heard form it. Inside were two people, a young man who looked no older than 23 holding two swords, surrounded by bright crimson fire. Standing a few yards back was a girl who looked a bit younger than the boy. She was standing in an odd stance as a golden aura surrounded her. "Pleiades." She spoke as seven beams of light shot towards the young man who began to block them with his twin swords. As the match continued the man could smell an unknown scent moving towards them. Delores continued down her path when she took notice of a door which stood ajar, light radiating from it and the sound of conflict within. Finding herself to be curious about the nature of the scuffle. She peered into the room, laying her sight upon the confrontation between the two guildies. It took but a moment for her to recognize that this was no true fight, as both of their attacks held no sense of agitation or contempt. It was a mere spar. Still, it was quite the sight. The blonde woman unleashed an array of light-based ray attacks, swiftly dealt with and professionally deflected. If it actually took any effort for him to deal with them, he did not show it. The sweat down their brow and their muscles tensing and relaxing in accordance to their needs and actions proved to be marvelous display. She opened the door and leaned against the wall as she continued to inspect their fight, a thin smile spread across her features as she did so. If the female combatant noticed the girl watching their match, she didn't make it known as she was enjoying the match with her opponent to much. Her next move was to move into a stance where her legs were spread a bit more than shoulder width, while her left hand moved in front of her and her right hand rested on the open palm with her pointer and middle finger extended outward. "Try this one Aaron. Cygnus." Said the girl to her opponent, now named Aaron who stepped back a bit as he watched seven balls of light appeared in front of her and lines connected them into the shape of a bird. Then more light fully appeared and a large swan made of light was created that flew towards Aaron. "Nice one Elizabeth." He said as both of his swords ignited in violet frostfire that his raised above his head and slashed downward onto the oncoming attack creating a small explosion as both attacks were held back. From the smoke both mages seemed unharmed and were smiling brightly towards each other until Aaron turned to Delores. "Hey there, enjoying the show?" He asked with a warm and welcoming voice.' Delores smile grew wider in an attempt to give off an even friendlier disposition. She leaned back up from the wall and began to approach them, caution and nobility in every step she took. "Quite so. A marvelous spectacle from what little I saw of it. It is rare for me to be blessed with such a sight without being on the receiving end of it." She spoke, cheer laced into her words when she stopped a few yards away from them. Clad in her traditional white dress robe, tied together with a golden ribbon, and some select jewelry gracing her upper arms and neck. She turned her gaze to and fro the two individuals before her before she curtsied before them and spoke once more. "I hope that I did not interfere with your spar. Combat and action used to be quite absent from my home, so to experience and behold it firsthand is a chance I will often take should it present itself." "Oh, it wasn't really combat, mostly it was a bet to see who would be making dinner tonight." Said the female, now named Elizabeth as she walked forward to stand by Delores to continue to conversation. "I don't believe we have fully been acquainted however. I'm Elizabeth, that there is Aaron." As she spoke she turned to Aaron and smirked, interested to see his response to her sentence. "Who are you calling a 'that'? And I told you I would make dinner." Said Aaron as he re-sheathed his swords and walked over to the two girls. Some beads of sweat could be seen rolling along his face, showing that the two mages had been sparring for a while. "Yes I know what you said. That's why I'm making dinner, you either make everything to cold or too hot." She said with a soft chuckle at the flustered man. Turning her attention back to Delores she couldn't help but look her over. The first thing she noticed was the height difference between the two; She thought she was the shortest mage in the guild. "How are you enjoying the guild?" "A pleasure, Elizabeth, Aaron. I am Delores Gloompond and am the most recent addition to Dragon Gunfire. At least as far as I am aware. As for what I think? I am not too certain yet. I have only been around for a few days, and such have not had the chance to have much of an impression of it beyond my terror of being underground. I also tend to wander into unknown corners, which has left me bereft of a lot of human company and socialization." Delores spoke, looking them over. Elizabeth struck her as a woman of strength and confidence, and seemingly it would be well deserved, seeing the potency of her spellwork. What was more, she couldn't deny her elegance and beauty, despite being fresh out of a spar. Some people just have it as it would seem. Aaron wasn't too bad himself, but with the droplets of sweat and ruffled hair, it was a bit harder to make a proper assumption. "Well as far as I know you are the newest person beside myself, I think I've only been here for about five days, Aaron showed me around when I got here." Elizabeth said as she motioned to her partner. Although she looked alright, Elizabeth was very tired. At one time she was as strong, or stronger than Aaron, but his training had pushed him to new heights and now she found some trouble in keeping up with him. "I'm sure he would be willing to give you a tour as well." "Yeah, I'm more than happy to help out the new kid." He said with a smile on his face as he looked at Delores. "What do you say?" The smile on Delores visibly shifted. Never leaving her features, but fading. "I'd happily take you up on that offer, though I'd be more at ease if you'd refrain from referring to me as a kid. I realize that my stature hardly makes me a figure of respect in its own right, but I'd appreciate it all the same." Some part of Delores knew that it was likely unwise to make such a comment over that which more than likely was nothing more than a choice of word for comedic effect, yet she couldn't help but fall back to her upbringing as a noble, a place where even the smallest of slights could bear consequences. Wishing to put it behind her, she motioned for the door as to signal for her new guide to show the way. While he most certainly noticed the facial, and personality change in Delores, he couldn't keep from actually chuckling and walking over to stand by the door and looked at her. "I understand you request and will not call you that again. But don't take it the wrong way, your a mage of Dragon Gunfire now, which makes you my guild mate. That means I will only show you respect." With this finished he gave her a warm smile and opened to door and stood on the other side of it, politely waiting for the girls to exit. Elizabeth wasn't far behind Aaron and walked to stand by Delores, but she did not leave. She merely motioned for her to exit first. "He is right, I may be new as well but I have noticed that despite any arguing or fights, everyone views each other as family, and respects each other all the same." Delores nodded appreciatively. "I hope to be able to experience this camaraderie for myself. " She spoke with a slight bounce to her voice and exited the room. "So, where will we start? Are there any particular locations I should know a bit better than others?" Aaron took a moment to think about her question, deciding where the best place to start would be. He was about to say something when Elizabeth spoke up first. "Why don't we go to the Spartoi area. Since most normal guild mages don't go to that part of the building much it would be good to familiarize yourself with the area." At this Aaron gave her a look that seemed to show some concern and began to open his mouth to protest until the blonde waved her hand at him and smiled. "Almost no one is around at this time, other than Jason, but he would probably be meditating." At this Aaron simply nodded to his girlfriend and allowed her to take the lead. "Right this way." She said with a cheery voice as she began to walk down to hall.